villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
The Seven Realms
Description Seven Realms is a mystical land, filled with beautiful landscapes, breathtaking cities, heinous evils, and honorable resistances. The Seven Realms derives its name from its seven distinct dominions, four eastern (Ardent, Stormhold, Greenhaven, Sunkentooth), and three western (Thorncrest, Halcyon, Glittermore). All Seven Realms have their fates bound to one another, as there are more dangerous powers in the world that could bring darkness to all. ARDENT It tends to have green meadows and healthy wildlife. The Realm of Ardent is the most powerful and stable of the Seven Realms. King Leo rules from Ardent City, the capital. Permanent Boost: all villager experience is +3% When creating a new char you also get: a 30-days rent of vault II - 3 speedy potions, 10 animal treat STORMHOLD Stormhold is a mystical land filled with wizards and the secrets of the arcane. The typical lay of the land is snowy uninhabitable peaks. Yet Maiden, a magical floating island, sits in its midst; an oasis of beauty and life. Permanent Boost: the chance to apply a base fusion effect with all of your feats and spells is increased by +4% When creating a new char you also get: a bronze winged helm of stormhold, 3 spirit increase potions, 3 full spirit potion GREENHAVEN Forests and woods dominate this treacherous landscape. Solitary wandering animals, deer, bears, and wolves roam freely here. Greenhaven hosts the only remaining forever tree, a tree of power emanating life into the forest that surrounds it. Permanent Boost: all elemental damage taken is reduced by 6% When creating a new char you also get: a boost of increase of a lucky find by 10% and xp for gathering by 5% for bugs,50 Zharim Spring Water , 10 clockwork harvesting SUNKENTOOTH The Marshes of Sunkentooth are largely a mystery. There is rumor that vile creatures roam the swamps and barren lands. According to some researchers, the Zingara were formely a creature that roamed the swamps… The Realm of Sunkentooth has yet to be explored, and is currently not accessible in game. Permanent Boost: al hero experience is +3% ''' When creating a new char you also get: a boost of increase of a lucky find by 10% and xp for gathering by 5% for fishing - 1 ultra clockwork harvesting , 10 clockwork harvesting THORNCREST Here in Thorncrest, rocky mountains and rough terrain dominate the landscape. With little room for farms and crops the people of this land tend to be secluded and suspicious. '''Thorncrest has yet to be explored, and is currently inaccessible in game. Permanent Boost: crititical strike chance of all attacks, feats and spells is + 3% When creating a new char you also get:a 1 month damage booster, 3 health increase, 3 full heals HALCYON The broken hills of Halcyon make way to a wild and ferocious wilderness, the sight of which is breathtaking beauty. These dense forests and open plains hold many wild dangers for any who wish to explore. Halcyon is currently unexplored, and is inaccessible in game. 'Permanent Boost: finding supplies while gathering by +3% and the amount of supplies found is +5% ' When creating a new char you also get: a boost of increase of a lucky find by 10% and xp for gathering by 5% - 500 Mote of Yorick GLITTERMORE The realm of Glittermore is rich and bountiful. Poverty is almost extinct as the rich hillsides flow with valuable minerals, and there is work to be found for almost any soul 'Permanent Boost: all crafting costs are reduced with 3% and the chance NOT to use Mote of Yorick while crafting is increased with 3% ' When creating a new char you also get: 3 lucky card draw, 3 megaloot, chance of a lucky find10% & and experience for gathering ore +5% Category:The Seven Realms